


Cramps and Love

by multixfanfics



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm in love with Emily Prentiss, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Menstration, Period Cramps, SO MUCH FLUFF, fem reader - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: Reader has really bad cramps and Emily Prentiss is here to help
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Cramps and Love

**Author's Note:**

> ~Reader works at the BAU  
> ~Not set in any specific season, but Hotch is Unit Chief  
> ~Might make a second chapter where the roles are reversed  
> ~I guess you can tell I wrote this because of the immense pain I'm in right now  
> ~Reader's pronouns are she/her  
> (This is my first fanfiction, so feedback is greatly appreciated)  
> **small mention of vomit

You had just wrapped up a pretty tough case- a child trafficking ring bust in which you (and the BAU team) were only able to save about half of the kids that were being sold.  
  
It was dark outside, and the jet had just taken off on your journey back to Quantico. Everybody was starting to get comfortable and fall asleep, except for Hotch who was doing paperwork. You had woken up with your period yesterday, staining the hotel sheets, and had to ask JJ for a few tampons at breakfast.   
The team had made a breakthrough in the case later that day and went in the field around 10pm. Exercise was supposed to help with cramps, yet the field work just made them worse. By the time you all had made it back to the local sheriff's office around midnight to pack up your things, you were in so much pain that you could barely walk. Of course, your girlfriend, Emily had noticed your discomfort and gave you a tight squeeze before boarding the jet. The team knew about your relationship, but you and Emily had agreed to keep it professional while at work.  
  
Staring the window, you pulled your knees up to your chest and rocked back and forth slightly, praying that it would at least help the pain subside. You glanced around the jet, searching for Emily, but couldn’t see her anywhere. Too tired to be worried, you lay your head on the window and close your eyes. Emerging from the bathroom, Emily took the seat across from you and squeezed your knee lightly before sitting down.  
  
"How are you holding up?'' she asked in a concerned tone  
  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Cases with kids are always the hardest" you replied groggily.  
  
  
She gave you a comforting look and replied "yeah, they always are. I'm just glad we were able to save most of them."  
  
  
You just nodded in agreement, not really wanting to talk. She took the hint and laid her head back on the leather seat and closed her eyes.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 hours had passed and Emily, along with the rest of the team, had fallen asleep. You sighed, shifting in your seat for the twentieth time, and just wished you were home. You wanted nothing more than to change out of your work pants and erase the memories from today. You really just wanted to take a warm shower (and blast Taylor Swift), change into sweatpants, grab a ton of junk food, and cuddle on the couch with Emily and watch Mamma Mia. You smiled at the thought of Emily singing along to each of the songs softly as you lay in her lap. You could practically feel her fingers playing with your hair and smell the faint scent of her strawberry peach shampoo. Pulling you out of your daze, Spencer walked by you to grab a snack, stopping to sit in the seat next to you on his way back.

"Peanut?" he offered.  
  
  
"No thanks, I'm good Spence" you refused, giving him a weak smile. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
  
"I was", he said through a mouthful of peanuts, "but we land in 17 minutes and 32 seconds, and I want to be awake and alert enough to drive home safely" he told you.  
  
  
You simply nodded in to show you understood, and laid your head back against the top of your seat as your cramps worsened. The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes until Spencer asked  
  
  
"Where does it hurt?''  
  
  
"What?" you replied, confused.  
  
  
"You always lay your head back when you're in pain, amongst other things" he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
  
"Oh. It’s uh, nothing. Just a... headache. I should feel better once I take a nice shower and let my hair down at home" you lied. Spencer opened his mouth, presumably to call you out on your lie, but the pilot's voice came over the intercoms, waking everybody up. You were so glad that you would be at the office so soon.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once everybody had greeted Garcia in the bullpen and grabbed the last of their things, they all began to head out. You and Emily were just about to walk out of the door when Hotch called to you.

"Y/L/N, could you come talk to me in my office for a second?"  
  
  
"Of course,", you said, trying to mask your sigh "I'll be right there" you called back.  
  
You turned to Emily and told wait for you in the car as you'd be there in a minuet. You walked up to Hotch's office, trying to control the shaking of your hands and the spinning of your head.  
"You needed to see me, sir?" you questioned, closing the door to his office behind you.  
  
  
"It’s time for your case paperwork evaluation" he said, sitting down in his chair, motioning for you to do the same.  
  
  
"Alright", you say, just wanting to get this over with, "hit me".  
  
  
"You seem to have a pattern in your words when you describe the events of the case. For example, when you said the unsub complied..." his voice began to drone out as your started to spin faster.  
  
  
"Y/L/N, did you hear me?" Hotch asked, forcing you to ground yourself.  
  
  
"I'm sorry" you said, hearing the shakiness in your own voice "would you mind repeating the question?"  
  
  
"I asked-  
  
Unfortunately, you weren’t able to hear what he was going to say because you clamped your hand over your mouth and vomited.  
  
"Y/L/N are you alright?" he asked, showing concern.  
  
  
"Trash...can" was all you managed get out. He handed you the trash bin sitting next to his desk, and you heaved twice more in to it. When you looked up, you saw your Unit Chief talking on the phone with somebody.  
  
  
"Hotch, I-I'm fine" you sputtered. "No doctors, please....". You buried your head in the trash can once more, gagging.  
  
  
A few moments passed when you heard the creak of a door, and felt soft fingers rubbing your back.  
  
"Y/N, are you alright? What happened?" a soothingly smooth voiced asked. Doing your best to not vomit again, you focused on the sound of the voice.  
  
  
"Oh, baby, it’s alright. We can get you home and cleaned up" it said.  
  
  
After gagging once more, you were able to identify the voice. It was Emily. Your Emily. Your sweet, angelic Emily.  
  
  
"Em”, you groaned, looking up. "No doctors, please."  
  
  
She chuckled softly, continuing to rub your back. "I won’t take you to the doctors, hon. We can go home, get you cleaned up, and you can lie down. How does that sound, huh?"  
  
  
"Good. Sorry about the mess, Hotch. I can stay and clean it up" you apologized, starting to regain some of your strength.  
  
  
"No, it’s alright, you should go home and get some rest. I expect you not to come in tomorrow until you are assured that this- he gestured to the mess- will not happen anywhere else" he joked, giving you a small smile.  
  
Emily helped you out of the gross chair you were sitting in, and held your hand as you walked down the stairs into the bullpen. Glad that Hotch was the only other person in the bullpen at the time, you rested your head on Emily, not letting go of her hand. She kissed your forehead, and led you to the car.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally stepping in to your apartment, you stripped in the entrance and collected a few other things on your way to throw in the washing machine. You start it up, only to find that you had bled through your pants.  
"Fuckkkkkk" you cried out, tired of the curveballs this day was sending you. Tossing your pants in the trash can, you head towards the bathroom only to see Emily leaning over the shower, testing the water temperature with her hand.  
  
She had her hair pulled back in to a cute messy bun, and had taken off her work outfit, standing in a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank top. Seeing you enter the room, she flashed you such a sweet smile that it brought tears to your eyes. _Damn these hormones _, you thought.  
  
You stepped into the shower, letting the warmth make its way through your matted hair. Feeling your muscles begin to lose some of their tension, you let yourself relax.  
\-------------  
Turning off your shower, you wrapped your hair in a towel, and went to go grab a tampon. On your way back from the cabinet, you saw a stack of neatly folded PJs sitting on top of the closed toilet lid. Picking them up, you saw that they were your favorite pair of pajamas, the ones with llamas on them. And oh, they were warm. Emily had must have thrown them in the dryer while you were in the shower. Tears stung at your eyes again, as your heart was filled with love.  
  
Exiting the bathroom in your PJs with your hair still stringy and wet, you saw a box of caramel M&Ms laying on your side of the bed. Your favorite. Sitting down on the bed and picking up the box, you felt strong arms begin to snake around your waist. Enveloping you in her strawberry scent, Emily kissed your forehead.  
  
  
Turning around to meet her face, you said quietly "Em, you didn't have to do all of this for me."  
  
  
"Of course, I did, baby. You want to talk about it?" she asked sweetly. You kissed her soft lips to avoid her question. You hated being weak in front of your girlfriend. She was the most badass woman and strongest human you had ever met, and you often felt like you didn't deserve her, despite her loving ways.  
  
  
She kissed you back, but questioned you again as your lips broke apart. "Babe, please talk to me. What happened today? Youve been so distant since you came down for breakfast. You have barely talked all day, and you just seem weak in general. You didn’t eat much of anything at all, and not to mention what I saw in Hotch's office. I know cases with kids are hard on you, but I've never seen you like this, and quite honestly, I'm worried" she admitted. "What's really going on?"  
  
  
"I...I just got my period today, that all". You said, not even looking up at her.  
  
  
"Oh, baby" she said, putting her hand under your chin and moving your head up so you could see her. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped." she said in a play-pouty way.  
  
  
"What would you have done, huh? We were in the sheriff’s office, then the field. There was nothing you could've done to ‘save the day’" you said in a mad tone.  
  
  
She pulled her hand away, looking slightly hurt. "Well I could’ve... I could have given you...maybe we...." she said in a failed attempt to defend herself.  
  
  
Finally looking up at her after a few moments in silence, you apologized.   
"Baby, I'm sorry, there's no reason I should've gotten mad at you. You have been nothing but sweet and caring all day, even though I know this case was really hard on you too. I didn’t mean to be a bitch”.  
  
  
She met your eyes, shaking her head slightly to get a piece of hair off her brow. "It’s okay, I know how much pain you can be in, I remember last month" she replied, so damn sweetly.  
  
  
"Ah, last month..." you trailed off, embarrassed once more. Last month, a girl had gone missing, and her dad had yelled at you, saying that you weren’t working hard enough. You excused yourself and you stood on their porch and cried. You were so embarrassed when one of the CSI members looked at you, the FBI agent who was supposed to be helping, ugly crying on the victim’s parents’ porch. You had told Emily later that night, beating yourself up over it.  
  
  
"Babe, no matter how much you didn’t want to admit it, you cried because you were in so much pain, not because you were yelled at" she reassured you once more. Feeling your body slowly begin to shake, she grabbed your hand and said "how about we go in to the living room and turn on a movie? I'll make some popcorn and grab you a Gatorade, you need to replenishes your nutrients. We can cuddle on the couch, deal?"  
  
  
Kissing her lips, you nodded, then stood up and stood up and wandered off to the living room. Emily followed behind you, silently profiling you body language to make sure you were okay.  
  
Putting your Mamma Mia DVD in to the TV, you wished that simple Ibuprofen or Advil helped your cramps subside, but no over-the-counter medications seemed to work for you.  
  
You walked over to the kitchen to help Emily, feeling your headache start to return.  
  
She handed you a Gatorade bottle, and led you to the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn in her hands.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were about halfway through the movie, your head on Emily's lap, and her fingers in your damp hair. You were shifting a lot, trying to get comfortable when the movie first started, and she started to rub circles in to your back and lower stomach. So, when she got up, you whined slightly, already missing the warmth of her hands helping to melt the pain away.  
  
  
She laughed breathily and called out to you. "Stay there, mi amore, I will be right back".  
  
  
Focusing on Donna's singing, you opened your Gatorade bottle and drank some of it, hoping it would help make you feel less weak.  
  
  
By the time you had put it back on the table, Emily had returned. She was carrying a purple stuffed elephant in her hand. Raising your eyebrow, you asked "are you hiding a kid in our closet, or did you just take really good care of your toys when you were younger?"  
  
  
She opened the microwave and said "nah, I gave the kids that were hidden in the closet to JJ because I got tired of them", earning a small laugh out of you.  
  
  
Bringing the stuffed toy to the couch a few moments later, she let you get comfortable again with your head resting on her thighs.  
  
  
"I saw this last week at Target, and I must have forgotten to give it to you" she explained. "It's one of those stuffed animals that you heat up in the microwave. It's supposed to help with cramps and such". She placed the elephant on your stomach and watched your body relax as you absorbed the heat.  
  
  
"That's so sweet of you, thank you so much, Em" you squealed softly. She smiled widely at your excitement, and directed her focus to the movie.  
\-------------  
You awoke with cramps, noticing a blanket draped over you, and the small hallway light on. 'Fuck these cramps' you thought, moving the blanket to the side. You tip-toed past your bedroom in to your bathroom to change your tampon. You saw yourself in the mirror, looking flushed and tired. Too weak to even care, you walked out of the bathroom and in to your room, where Emily was sleeping.  
  
You crawled in to bed, clutching the elephant she gave you, and watched the rise and fall of her chest. With her hair sprawled out all over the pillow, her foot slightly sticking out of the blanket, and her mouth just barley open, you couldn’t help but smile at her. Your sleeping beauty, straight out of a fairytale.  
  
You looked at the clock which told you that it was 6:47 A.M. Groaning at the fact that you had to get up for work in an hour, you pulled the covers over your head and fell asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Waking up to the smell of coffee, you rubbed your eyes and glanced at the clock. Fuck! It was 10:17 A.M. What the hell were you still doing in bed? You shot up, throwing the comforter off your body, causing the elephant to roll onto the ground.  
  
Unfortunately, you stood up too fast and the pain in your stomach was so bad that you blacked out for a second, collapsing on the floor. Emily rushed in and helped you up to the bed as you were re-gaining consciousness.  
  
  
"Em……what….why?" you tried to speak, but she silenced you.  
  
  
"I told Hotch that you still weren’t feeling well and he said that we could both take off as the case Garcia was presenting today was local" she informed you, holding your hand. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" she asked.  
  
  
"I'm fine. Why did you let me stay home?'' you asked angrily.  
  
  
'’You still weren’t feeling 100% better. You need to relax every once in a while" she reminded you. You opened your mouth to say something, but she continued "I was thinking we could have a couple’s day together. We haven’t had time off in so long, and its going to be so nice out. If you’re up to it, we can even go on a picnic!"  
  
  
You could hear her getting more excited each word she was saying. She was so damn cute that you felt all of your anger dissolve immediately. "Of course! It’ll be so nice to be a normal couple for once" you smiled.   
  
She pulled you in for a kiss, the taste of coffee lingering on her lips.  
  
  
"I'm so excited! We can get dressed after breakfast. I made pancakes!" she squealed, leading you to the kitchen.  
  
  
"Woah, these look so good, Emily. When did you learn to be a chef?''  
  
  
"I don’t know, somewhere in Italy" she joked, pouring you some jasmine tea to help with your headache. "Sit.' she commanded.  
  
  
"Okay, you said, kissing her, "but I really have to pee, I'll eat in a second".  
  
  
"No, don’t leave me" she grabbed you and kissed you, tangling her hands in your hair. God, her kisses still gave you butterflies as if it was your first kiss with her all over again. Coming up for air, she tried to kiss you again, but you pulled away, desperately  
  
  
"Baby, I love you _so _much, but if I don’t go to the bathroom right now, I'm going to pee myself" you said, turning on your heels in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
  
“Ugh, fine” Emily exaggerated, “just come back quickly! I don’t want your food to get soggy!’’ she called down the hallway.  
\-------------  
Emerging from the bathroom, face freshly washed, teeth brushed, and hair pulled back, you snuck up behind Emily and gave her a hug, causing her to drop the spatula in her hand.  
  
  
"Babe!'' she squealed. "I dropped the spatula!"  
  
  
Spinning around to face you, she crushed your lips with a warm kiss, slowly leading you to the table. Sitting you down, she got on your lap and straddled her legs around you.  
  
  
"Mhmm, as much as I would like to.... we'll have time to later.....oh, Em" you tried to get out.  
  
  
"You're right”, she responded, pulling away. “We have to eat so that we can do a ton of normal-couple stuff today!" planting a final kiss on your lips, she took a seat on the chair across from you.  
  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table, watching the sunlight glow on Emily's face, extracting her beautiful features, you couldn't help the butterflies in your stomach. You were spending the morning with your girlfriend, who had made you pancakes, and was now planning out a picnic; you literally couldn’t stop staring at her.  
  
  
"What?" she paused in the middle of her sentence about the reasons they should bring baguettes to the picnic.   
  
"Like what you see?" she asked flirtatiously.  
  
You just smiled and continued to eat your pancakes, while she resumed her list of foods.  
  
You decided right then and there, this was the woman you were going to marry.____

**Author's Note:**

> To all my lovely people who menstruate- you're so amazing, this is for you!
> 
> Also- I'm sorry the spacing is so odd, it's my first time using this platform!


End file.
